


Of Cats and Confessions

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Budding Love, Cat Cafés, M/M, minor mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Claude finds himself returning to the local cat cafe every single day. Why? The cats? The comfy atmosphere? The delicious tea? ... Or perhaps a certain blonde whom has become the highlight of his day.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Of Cats and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dimiclaude exchange on twitter. Hopefully y'all enjoy as much as my beta reader did.

_ Ding! _

“Good morning Claude!”

Already, that was two of Claude’s favorite sounds. The chime above the door, marking the moment he set foot into the best cafe in town and the cheerful greeting of the cashier, Ashe. It was part of what made him keep coming back. That and Ashe made a killer cup of Almyran pine needle tea… 

“Morning,” Claude returned with a charming smirk on his face, “good day so far?”

“Yep! Busy though! I’ll have your tea out in a minute if you want to go ahead and go sit down!”

“Ugh, the customer service here. How  _ dare  _ it be so good!” Claude laughed, casting the man a wink as he turned to head into the main part of the cafe. He made his way over to the back corner of the room where he always sat, sat his things down and turned to look back at the cat tower that sat beside his chair with a grin. Sitting on top was a small tortoise shell cat, watching him intently. Ever since he started coming here, this cat had taken to him in a way none of the others did. While the rest of the cats were friendly, this one was basically his best friend. She would come to him and stay near him until he left, chattering and meowing at him as if holding conversation. “Ah hey, watch the claws…” Claude chuckled as the cat launched herself at him, landing in his arms and then climbing up onto her preferred perch, his shoulders, where she sat to watch the other cats play. “Surveying your kingdom, your majesty?”

The cat just burbled softly.

Claude smiled and sat down himself, careful to move in ways that wouldn’t disturb the beast on his shoulder, and pulled out a book to pass the time. It was still a little early after all. 

He didn’t even hear Ashe when he came in to bring his tea because he quickly found himself enthralled by the story, its scenes playing vividly in his head it was like he was actually there. He always found himself comfortable enough to let himself get lost in the pages when he was here. It was another reason he loved this place so much. He could relax, let himself recharge rather than always looking over his shoulder as he did so often in life outside these doors. It’s what kept him sane. And yet… that wasn’t even the reason he came everyday. All of this, the relaxation and piece, the cats, the excellent tea… that was all just a bonus. The real prize, the number one thing that drew him here day after day, would be arriving any minute now…

Suddenly there was a loud meow across the room.

Looking up, Claude watched as this large yellow Maine Coon trotted along the window and then stood at the door with his paws up on the glass, tail swishing as he meowed, burbled, and carried on. A soft laugh passed his lips as he looked up from the cat and to the front door where another regular customer walked in. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes… almost shy, despite coming in everyday. Claude knew his order too, a large coffee, which he always brought his own cup for (because the lid could stand up to the force of a certain maine coon that always seemed to knock it over), and two buttered croissants. Same thing, every morning like clockwork. Unlike himself, this man, Dimitri, was very predictable… and among the chaos that was Claude's life, this one single constant was more welcomed than even he cared to admit… 

Claude pushed the thoughts (and subsequent feelings) aside as Dimitri started towards him. However, the moment the other man walked into the cat area, he was ambushed by the yellow maine coon, quickly handing his drink and food to Claude and hugging the very large cat now clinging to his chest with a cheerful laugh. "Yes, yes. Hello my friend!" 

"Seems he missed you! You were gone so long!" Claude laughed, taking the coffee and the food over to sit at the little table he had chosen. 

"So it seems." Dimitri adjusted the cat in his arms to be able to hold him better and then followed after Claude. "It is good to see you today, Claude. I trust you are doing alright?"

"Well enough I guess. Can't complain too much. I'm here and still breathing after all!" He threw the man a wink before turning his head to nuzzle the small cat still perched on his shoulder. "Besides, look at her! Can't feel anything but good with something this cute hang around!"

"True enough, though…" Dimitri laughed a bit and glanced down at the large cat now stretched out in his arms, purring loudly. "I feel this is less hanging around… more hanging on."

"That's because he likes you. And I certainly don't blame him!"

Dimitri blinked, cheeks turning the slightest bit pink. Surely that wasn't… no… couldn't be. He cleared his throat softly and took his seat, placing the large cat gently in his lap. "So… What brings you here today, Claude? I noticed you have been coming more often. It seems I see you everyday now."

"Why? You tired of seeing my face?" Claude teased, a playful smirk on his face. 

"Not at all. The opposite in fact! I'm overjoyed at the chance to see you."

That was not the answer Claude was expecting, causing him to stare at Dimitri for a beat before flashing that cool collected smile once more. "Then what would you say if I told you that I come up here to see you?"

"I-I…" A dark blush now warmed Dimitri's face as he continued to trip over his words a bit. "S-surely you must come up here for some other reason than that…"

"I mean. Ashe does make a killer cup of Almyran pine needle tea. And it's a really nice place to come and read. Aaaand cats... Buuuut…" Claude let the thought trail off with a small chuckle, winking at Dimitri. "Why do you come up here every day? Is it the coffee? Or wait, the cats."

"I… well…"

"Oooh or maybe it started out as one of those but you became so hopelessly smitten with me that you arrive everyday in hopes I might arrive. Ah, Dimitri. I'm touched!" 

"..... Y-Yes... that…"

"I-- wait." Claude stopped, looking at Dimitri, trying to find any sort of joke or lie. Of course he found nothing, he should have known better. Over these nearly two months, Claude had learned that this man was honest to fault… Now it was his turn to blush, though his was considerably lighter and harder to see and paired with his trademark smirk. "Well then, isn't this quite the storybook tale… or maybe its fanfiction. Probably fanfiction. I've seen more romance out of that than I have some romance novels!"

Dimitri groaned softly and looked back down at the cat in his lap, a small smile on his face. "Claude…"

"Sorry sorry. That was too good a comparison to pass up. And I got a smile so…"

"As you often do. I... have smiled more since meeting you than I ever have in all of my life… perhaps that is part of why I became so attached."

A look of surprise crossed Claude's face before softening into something much more… understanding. "Well. Glad I can make you smile… maybe you'll let me make you smile more over dinner tonight? 6pm?"

Dimitri glanced back at him. This was not at all how he expected today to go… he expected to get here, relax with cats, perhaps fail at flirting, then go home with embarrassment and longing. But now… 

A date. With someone he truly thought out of his league. 

After another moment, a shy, almost giddy smile crossed his face and he nodded. "I… Yes. I would like that."

Claude let out a huge, dramatic sigh and slumped down in the chair with a hand over his heart. "You had me worried for a minute!"

"Apologies." Dimitri laughed. "I do have one… request. If you don't mind terribly."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we continue… this? Coming here every morning? It has become a treasured part of my routine and I… well it would--"

"Dimitri."

"Hmm?"

Claude chuckled softly and reached over for Dimitri's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss to his knuckles.

"I wouldn't give it up for the world." He offered softly, returning to his tea with a smile. "You can count on that."

**Author's Note:**

> Silly boys in love. 
> 
> Come hang out on twitter @silverdiftxiii


End file.
